


You Feel Better? (Except it's the art i drew for it)

by lexiangrybird99



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: If you guys like check em out, LMAO, M/M, This is for a fic that i wrote with the same title, im trying real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiangrybird99/pseuds/lexiangrybird99
Summary: ;lakjflakjflafk so im trying to post the image on here, but i don't actively know how to do that so yea??? but it didn't the traction on twitter that i was hoping for so im posting the image on here...................almost a whole yeart after the fact lmao.....but yeet
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	You Feel Better? (Except it's the art i drew for it)

shit uh hopefully this works i have no idea how ao3 works, as you can see i post once in a blue moon lmao. here's some smut?? maybe?? 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys like find me im on twitter @lexdrawsartshit and on tumblr @lexiangrybird i also take nsfw comms too (as advertising myself more lmaooo)


End file.
